This invention relates generally to electrostatic latent image development, and, more particularly, concerns the use of negative signals in image rendering for printing or display directed toward achieving improved image quality.
Image processing methods and writing devices such as ROSs and image bars typically use rendering signals of a single polarity. That is, they are either on or off. Generally, these single polarity signals are converted for electrostatographic copying and printing by selectively charging and/or discharging a charge receptive imaging member in accordance with an original input document or an imaging signal, generating an electrostatic latent image on the imaging member. This latent image is subsequently developed into a visible image by a process in which charged developing material is deposited onto the surface of the latent image bearing member, wherein charged particles in the developing material adhere to image areas of the latent image. The developing material typically comprises carrier granules having marking or toner particles adhering triboelectrically thereto, wherein the toner particles are electrostatically attracted from the carrier granules to the latent image areas to create a powder toner image on the imaging member. Alternatively, the developing material may comprise a liquid developing material comprising a carrier liquid having pigmented marking particles (or so-called toner solids) and charge director materials dispersed and/or dissolved therein (so-called liquid toner), wherein the liquid developing material is applied to the latent image bearing imaging member with the marking particles being attracted to the image areas of the latent image to form a developed liquid image. Regardless of the type of developing material employed, the toner or marking particles of the developing material are uniformly charged and electrostatically attracted to the latent image to form a visible developed image corresponding to the latent image on the imaging member. The developed image is subsequently transferred, either directly or indirectly, from the imaging member to a copy substrate, such as paper or the like, to produce a “hard copy” output document. In a final step, the imaging member is cleaned to remove any charge and/or residual developing material therefrom in preparation for a subsequent image forming cycle.
The above-described electrostatographic printing process is well known and has been implemented in various forms in the marketplace to facilitate, for example, so-called light lens copying of an original document, as well as for printing of electronically generated or digitally stored images where the electrostatic latent image is formed via a modulated laser beam. Analogous processes also exist in other electrostatic printing applications such as, for example, ionographic printing and reproduction where charge is deposited in image-wise configuration on a dielectric charge retentive surface (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,267,556 and 4,885,220, among numerous other patents and publications), as well as other electrostatic printing systems wherein a charge carrying medium is adapted to carry an electrostatic latent image. It will be understood that the instant invention applies to all various types of electrostatic printing systems and is not intended to be limited by the manner in which the image is formed on the imaging member or the nature of the latent image bearing member itself
As described hereinabove, the typical electrostatographic printing process includes a development step whereby developing material including marking or toner particles is physically transported into contact with the imaging member so as to selectively adhere to the latent image areas thereon in an image-wise configuration. Development of the latent image is usually accomplished by electrical attraction of toner or marking particles to the image areas of the latent image. The development process is most effectively accomplished when the particles carry electrical charges opposite in polarity to the latent image charges, with the amount of toner or marking particles attracted to the latent image being proportional to the electrical field associated with the image areas. Some electrostatic imaging systems operate in a manner wherein the latent image includes charged image areas for attracting developer material (so-called charged area development (CAD), or “write white” systems), while other printing processes operate in a manner such that discharged areas attract developing material (so-called discharged area development (DAD), or “write black” systems).
Image quality in electrostatographic printing applications may vary significantly due to numerous conditions affecting latent image formation as well as development, among various other factors. In particular, image development can be effected by charge levels, both in the latent image, as well as in the developing material. For example, when the charge on dry toner particles becomes significantly depleted, binding forces with the carrier also become depleted, causing an undesirable increase in image development, which, in turn, causes the development of the latent image to spread beyond the area defined thereby. Similarly, one problem affecting the control of image quality in ionographic devices involves a phenomenon known as “image blooming” resulting from the effect of previously deposited ions or charge on the path of subsequent ions directed to the charge retentive surface. This problem is particularly noticeable when printing characters and edges of solid areas, resulting in character defects, wherein blooming artifacts may include picture elements being displaced by 1–2 pixels in distance. Image blooming can also be caused by poor charge retention and/or charge migration in the electrostatic latent image on the latent image bearing member, a problem which is particularly prevalent in ionographic systems, wherein a focused beam ion source is utilized for image-wise charging of a dielectric latent image bearing member.
The present invention contemplates and improved method and apparatus using negative signals to achieve increased edge sharpness dot compaction and to solve the above-referenced problems and others.